L'haineuse amante
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE A la barre de son navire, Anamaria voit revenir vers elle le pirate qui lui a à la fois tout pris et tout donné


_**Disclaimer: **__**Les personnages sont tous à Disney **_

_**Bonjour à tous voici donc un petit OS mettant en scène Jack & Anamaria ... et racontant un peu leur histoire j'espère qu'il vous plaira .. Reviews ?**_

**L'haineuse amante **

Elle l'avait attendu des mois durant… ou, pour être juste, des années. Le visage se voulant indifférent sous son bandana jaune et le menton fièrement relevé, la métisse regarda s'approcher l'homme seul dans son frêle esquif…. Elle ne triomphait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne regrettait la présence aussi soudaine qu'inattendue de l'autre. Elle avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait. L'instant où, enfin ,l'espace d'une nuit, elle pourrait le faire plier sous ses désirs … Quand bien même il ne faisait pas partie de ces derniers. Pourtant elle l'avait attendu. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de lui, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'aimer. Il lui avait tout pris, sa virginité, son navire, son honneur et son équipage .. Et elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui était le pire.

Il l'avait déjà volée à deux reprises. Son navire , son cher Fierty Princess et une autre de ses possessions auxquelles elle était plus attachée … Son innocence… Les yeux mi clos, la femme se remémora la nuit de sa première rencontre avec celui qu'elle haïssait et aimait tour à tour…

_C'était dans son village natal … Elle était une jeune fille innocente alors, dont les dix huit printemps avaient toute la fraîcheur et l'inconscience de la jeunesse. Elle portait une robe de percale blanche et attendait le retour de son promis, parti sur les flots quelques mois plus tôt pour faire fortune ou du moins avoir de quoi l'épouser… Et puis un jour, un navire était arrivé. Pas celui de son cher Juan… Non, un navire aux voiles sombres, arborant fièrement le Jolly Roger comme un pied de nez aux hommes de la Navy qui, comme les Conquistador en leur temps, dominaient la région. _

_Comme toutes les jeunes filles, elle s'était pressée à la rencontre des hommes rudes, des pirates que le navire vomissait… Elle attendait des nouvelles de Juan. Depuis des mois elle ne vivait que pour cela. Froide et le sourcil levé, elle avait vu les hommes mettre pied sur leur plage, tous maigres, malades ou affamés. Les filles du village, ravies d'avoir une occasion de trouver un époux, qui peut être les emmènerait au loin, loin de leur condition et loin de la pauvreté qui était la leur rivalisaient de mines séductrices auprès des marins qui étaient pourtant d'une laideur ou d'une saleté repoussante quand ce n'était pas les deux. Toutes sauf elle évidemment. Elle, elle attendait Juan et sa promesse de la traiter différemment des autres hommes du village. _

_Et puis elle l'avait vu. Il avait le sourire insolent et le regard charmeur, le corps étroitement moulé dans ses vêtements, il déambulait dans le village comme en terrain conquis. Il était beau. Il l'avait toujours été. Dédaignant les femmes qui se pressaient autour de lui comme les abeilles autour du miel, il s'était approché d'elle, nouant ses yeux sombres aux siens… Et il avait sourit. _

_- Bonjour trésor. Avait il simplement dit. _

_Elle lui avait opposé un mine revêche et avait commencé à s'éloigner lorsqu'il avait repris. _

_- Juan ne reviendra pas. _

_Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre un instant et elle s'était retournée, faisant face au marin_

_- Qu'avez-vous dit ? _

_- Tu es en tout point semblable à ce qu'il m'a dit. Les cheveux sombres et les yeux chargés de mystère… Le corps mince et malléable…._

_- Comment , comment me connaissez vous ??? _

_- Je te l'ai dit trésor, Juan m'a parlé de toi… _

_- Où est il ? _

_- Oh … Trésor … Je suis navré mais pour des circonstances qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec moi … Juan est …mort. _

_Elle était restée figée un instant, toute droite dans sa jolie robe blanche qui, pareille à une voile sans navire, flottait au vent. Puis elle avait réalisé. Et elle avait pleuré. Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait serrée contre lui sans un mot, diffusant ses effluves de sang séché et de rhum. Finalement une fois que ses larmes avaient commencées à se tarir il avait repris. _

_- C'est là le destin de tout pirate… _

_- Juan … Il n'était pas un pirate ! S'était elle écriée. _

_- Allons … comment aurait il pu trouver l'argent nécessaire à votre mariage si ce n'était en devenant pirate ? J'étais … j'étais son capitaine. Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Avait il précisé avec emphase. _

_- Mais … que .. Que vais-je devenir maintenant qu'il est mort ! Il était ma seule chance de … d'échapper à ça … Avait elle gémit, le visage contre le torse de Sparrow. _

_Il lui avait sourit légèrement, de ce sourire qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. _

_- Tu es libre mon ange … Tu peux devenir ce que tu veux… Avait il lâché d'un ton rauque. _

_Elle avait levé le visage vers lui, surprise de ce discours dans la bouche d'un homme. Les femmes de son village n'étaient jamais libres, elles étaient soumises. A leurs pères, à leurs maris, aux autres hommes._

_- Si tu le souhaites … Je t'emmènerais avec nous, lorsque demain nous reprendrons la mer. _

_- Mais … mais les femmes ne naviguent pas. _

_- Sur le navire du Capitaine Sparrow si. Avait il dit en la resserrant contre lui. _

_A cet instant, elle aurait du se dégager, rester fidèle au souvenir du fiancé parti au loin… Elle aurait pu facilement devenir la compagne d'un des autres hommes de la tribu mais le regard du pirate brillait comme une étoile dans le soir qui tombait sur son petit village et elle ne s'était pas dégagée… _

_- Il aurait aimé t'embrasser une fois ….Avait il murmuré en l'entraînant à l'écart sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. _

_Elle s'était laissée faire alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, unissant leur bouche, le duvet qui surmontait ses lèvres la chatouillant un peu. Elle avait ri et la langue chaude de Jack en avait profité pour pénétrer sa bouche, l'explorant lentement. Elle en avait goûté la tiédeur et la saveur du rhum. C'était son premier baiser. _

_Il avait fini par la relâcher, un vague sourire aux lèvres. _

_- Tu es très belle Anamaria. _

_Belle … Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'était. Perdue, troublée par la présence magnétique de l'homme et par la découverte de son inutile attente, elle s'était laissée allonger sur le sable chaud, les mains baguées de Sparrow caressant lentement son corps qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais touché. A son oreille, le pirate murmurait des mots d'amour à la mélodie envoûtante. Il était beau. Il lui promettait de l'épouser, de l'aimer, de l'emmener avec lui. Il lui promettait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Une vie loin de ce village à l'air vicié, une existence de liberté et de choix. Elle s'était laissée faire, criant faiblement alors qu'il lui jurait d'être sien comme elle était sienne à présent. _

_Lorsque le soleil l'avait réveillée, la brûlant de ses chauds rayons elle était seule, sa robe blanche tachée de rouge signalant aux yeux de tous son déshonneur. Envolé, l'amant attentif, parti le navire aux voiles noires symbole de liberté… Perdue, désorientée, elle avait avancé jusqu'à son village mais la marque de son pêché était trop apparente… Les hommes l'avaient chassées, les jeunes filles, qui la veille se jetaient au cou des marins l'avaient ignorée… Alors elle était partie. Elle avait pris la mer à son tour, enterrant la jeune fille naïve et amoureuse de Juan qu'elle avait été…Elle avait fermé son cœur à son chagrin et avait appris. Elle avait ceint son front d'un bandana jaune et s'était fait la promesse de retrouver ce Jack Sparrow qui, par une nuit sans étoiles, lui avait dérobé son innocence et la vie qu'elle avait toujours connue. _

_Elle était devenue pirate, comme lui. Elle avait écumé les océans et les tavernes, elle s'était endurcie. Jusqu'au jour où dans un port dont elle avait oublié le nom, elle l'avait revu. Il avait perdu de sa superbe mais pas son sourire nonchalant. Elle avait voulu le gifler, lui hurler le mal qu'il lui avait fait mais il avait arrêté son bras. _

_- Allons trésor ..Je ne la mérite pas. Tu es libre non ? Tout comme je te l'avais promis…_

_Elle avait dégluti, redevenant la jeune fille tendre qu'elle avait cru avoir laissé derrière elle sous le feu de son regard. _

_Et elle avait commis sa seconde erreur… Il lui avait dit ne plus avoir de navire et elle avait relevé fièrement son menton comme elle le faisait à présent. Elle était devenue capitaine. Et elle le lui avait dit, taisant les nuits de violence subies, taisant la honte et les affronts qu'elle avait essuyés avant d'en arriver là. Capitaine pirate de son propre navire, le Fierty Princess. Elle s'était crue forte et elle lui avait proposé de l'emmener sur son navire… Pour se venger, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus la jeune fille naïve qu'il avait séduite sur une plage … Et pour le posséder aussi. Cette fois il ne pourrait plus fuir … Puisque c'était elle qui possédait le navire et le goût de liberté qui allait avec. _

_Il avait souri et l'avait embrassée… Il la trouvait aussi belle qu'autrefois. Il avait souvent pensé à elle … Elle l'avait laissé l'allonger sur sa couchette, se donnant à lui à nouveau, croyant que tout était différent. Ça ne l'était pas. Au petit matin, elle s'était réveillée sur le bois dur du quai, la tête résonnant du rhum qu'elle avait bu et le navire qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à gagner envolé…. _

_Elle l'avait retrouvé des années plus tard… Et avait oublié toutes les promesses de vengeance qu'elle s'était faite. Elle l'avait aidé à récupérer son Black Pearl, qui des années plus tôt l'avait guidé vers elle. Elle n'avait pas supporté de le savoir pendu… Et elle était venue le rechercher. C'était elle qui avait glissé le manteau de capitaine sur ses épaules, elle encore qui, à la nuit tombée, l'avait rejoint dans sa cabine, s'offrant à lui pour fêter sa victoire… _

_Mais Jack Sparrow n'était pas l'homme d'une seule femme. Il était celui de toutes… Alors… Lassée de l'entendre gémir le nom d'une autre pendant leurs ébats, elle était partie, préférant pouvoir se prévaloir d'être celle qui quittait plutôt que de devenir celle qui était quittée… Une fois de plus. _

Elle le regarda froidement monter les cordages qui menaient au pont de son navire. Le détestant encore plus de faire brusquement accélérer les battements de son cœur.

- Anamaria mon ange ! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

- Jack. Souffla-t-elle sous les regards étonnés de ses hommes qui ne l'avait jamais connue que dure et sans cœur.

- J'étais sur de te retrouver trésor… Sourit il en désignant son compas.

Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Comme toujours, comme la première fois. Cette nuit il partagerait son lit, lui jurant tendresse, amour et fidélité. Cette nuit elle lui offrirait son corps sans penser au lendemain. Ils ne parleraient pas des autres femmes pas plus que des autres hommes… Il resterait quelques jours ou quelques heures avant de repartir, lui laissant une bile amère dans la gorge et de la haine dans le cœur. Et puis, comme toujours il finirait par lui revenir…

Alors que Jack la portait dans sa cabine, l'allongeant comme au premier jour, Anamaria sourit.

- Pourquoi un tel sourire mon ange ? Demanda Jack surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore giflé.

- Pour rien Jack … Viens… Souffla-t-elle en réponse, sachant que quoiqu'il arrive il reviendrait toujours vers elle, comme Juan avait promis de le faire des décennies plus tôt.

- Quel homme pourrait refuser d'obéir à un tel ordre… Répondit il en souriant.

Anamaria ferma les yeux, songeant qu'elle l'aimait ce soir et le haïrait demain. Leur histoire était ainsi… mais elle ne l'aurait échangée contre aucune autre. Elle était une pirate, une femme libre… Tout comme il le lui avait promis.


End file.
